I am Finally Free
by The Impure Hedgehog
Summary: Chapter 2 up. :) R&R. :)
1. I am Finally Free!

Authors Note: I don't own Sonic I wish I did though ::shows The Impure Hedgehog   
beating his head against the wall:: I have anger problems. If Tears of a Mad Man is   
reading this I featured one of his greatest stories "My own Rapture" I made this story a   
horror where Sonic and Sally are killers and they kill off characters I hate like…Amy   
Rose. Well I hope you like it and review. ?  
  
Twisted Minds  
I am Finally Free  
Three months in the nut house is the longest I've ever been contained, so a few   
people were killed, it wasn't my fault. "No! Please! I have a family!" Shut up and bleed   
you mother****er! Ok so maybe it was my fault, but I got my own problems! My old   
urges are driving me crazy! I will get out of here soon and when I do…boys and girls, I   
will have a time.  
Chapter one: Time to leave  
[It has been three months since the capture of Sonic the Hedgehog the mass   
murderer. He will be executed at 12:00 at night and this will be a local event.] The TV   
spoke as the guard watched. "YOU HEAR THAT FREAK! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE   
TOMARROW NIGHT!" Shouted the guard outside the solitary condiment cell. "Shut the   
**** up!" Shouted Sonic as he ate his food and at the corner of his cell was a dead body,   
"I got to get out of here." Sonic finished his food and threw it at the dead body, "There   
has to be a way. But how?" Then someone opened his cell door and in stepped Sally.   
"Sally?" Sonic said in surprise.  
Sally had been Sonic accomplice in many killings and there was something more.   
"What brings you here?" Sonic asked the chipmunk. "I can't let you die. What about all   
the people we haven't killed yet." Sally responded as she looked at her Sonic. {Sally I   
wish I could get out. We could kill again.} Sonic thought as he looked at Sally. Then   
Sally pulled out something Sonic could never forget "…My sword." Sonic said in   
amazement, "How did you get it?" Sally smiled and then pulled out his mask "My clown   
face!? Ok where did you get it? Asked Sonic as he put his mask on and strapped his   
sword on his back. "I found them at a pawn shop." She answered as she pulled out her   
own symbol "Ah, you still have those gloves I gave you when I killed that Cage. Oh, and   
you have your dollface." Sonic said as he hugged her. Sally touched his spines and said,   
"Your spines are dull? What happened?" "Well I have been in solitary condiment for   
three months, of course they are dull." Responded Sonic as he broke the hug. "When I get   
you out I'll sharpen them for you." She said, winking at him. Sonic nodded and Sally   
went out and Sonic heard the sound of blood hitting the floor "God I love that sound."   
Sonic said as he exited his cell, "Shall we leave?" Sally looked at Sonic and nodded, and   
they both walked down the hall.  
"God! You did all of this!?" Sonic shouted as he saw dead bodies everywhere   
"Yeah, they tried to hit on me." Sally replied as she looked at the one who asked for her   
phone number. "…Well if I was out then I would have killed him." Sonic said as he   
kicked the body "Don't worry about it." Said Sally trying to surpress her laughter. Sonic   
didn't notice and walked on to the garage "…Well it seems that they still have my ice-  
cream truck…let's go." Sonic said as he got in the drivers' seat and started the engine,   
"Get in." Sally got in and they both drove off.  
Chapter two: How long has it been?  
"So…how is my favorite killing partner?" Asked Sonic in a childish voice as he   
put his arm behind her. Sally laughed at his personality changes but ether way he is the   
same person "You are insane! I have been fine. I missed you." She said as she kissed him   
on the cheek, "How have you been?" "Well the food was bad, no one to kill, and too   
much privacy." Sonic answered as he drove by the cops, "****! THE COPS! Sally are   
the guns still in the back?" Asked Sonic as he drove as fast as he could. Sally didn't   
answer and she went in the back and fired a rocket at the cops and it hit "Got them!"   
Shouted Sally, "Hit the gas!" "Way a head of you!" Said Sonic as he kicked it into turbo.  
"So…Sally why did you save me?" Asked Sonic as he continued to drive at   
break-neck speed down the highway "Well I couldn't watch you get killed and well I   
love you." Sally confessed Sonic nearly went off the road when he heard that "L-l-l-l-  
love m-m-m-me?" Sonic stuttered when he parked the truck at their hideout. When they   
were inside Sally said, "Now lets get you out of those asylum clothes and into your   
'normal' clothes." Sonic agreed and went to his room which was made up of knifes and   
articles of all their kills. "Ah, that feels better!" Sonic said as he put on his Pokka-a-  
dotted pants and a multi-colored shirt (with his spines sticking out). "Now sit down so I   
can sharpen those spines." Sally said Sonic complied and sat down. "Sally you still   
amaze me." Sonic said as she start to give him a massage, "And being cute don't hurt   
ether." Sally laughed at his last comment "You got that right hot stuff." Sally said   
pinching his back then she felt a scar on his shoulder blade. Two hours later Sally   
finished sharpening Sonics spines "So, tomorrow we will go to work." Sonic said and   
Sally just nodded.   
Chapter three: Time to Die…Amy Rose  
"Who is first?" Asked Sonic as he read "My own Rapture" by Tears of a   
MadMan, "Damn this guy is a good writer." "Amy Rose…the hedgehog." Responded   
Sally and cringed at the name "…What did she do?" Asked Sonic with that "I going to   
kill her if she did hurt you" look in his eye (one eye is covered by the mask) "It's nothing   
we just got into a fight and that caused me to have surgery." Answered Sally "Lets go. I   
fell the urge to kill." Said Sonic as he sharpened his sword, "I'll start the truck." Then   
Sonic walked to the garage.  
"It's a seven hour drive so…lets talk about the old days" Said Sonic as he drove   
"Sure. So what was you reading earlier?" Sally asked the blue hedgehog. "It's a story   
about this guys little bro died and he snapped and turned to a biblical killer." Responded   
Sonic "Sounds interesting. I'll have to read it someday." Sally said "You can read it when   
we get back." Sonic said Sally smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek.  
Seven hours later they arrived at Amy's house "Wake up Sally we're here." Said   
Sonic to the sleeping chipmunk "Hmm…oh, we're here?" Said Sally sleepily, "Time to   
work." Sonic walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Amy opened the door and   
said, "Yes what is it…who are you?" "You may of seen me in the news my in is Sonic   
and you are DEAD!" Shouted Sonic and Sally pushed Amy in the house. "Hi Amy   
remember me? I am the girl you sent to the hospital." Said Sally "Where am I?" Amy   
asked as she tried to move but she was tied to a overturned table and Sonic was siting on   
the couch thinking. "…Sally…you can have this one." Said Sonic as he got up and   
headed for the door "Sonic! I need a reviewer." Sally said and pulled a chair beside her   
and patted the seat. Sonic agreed and sat beside her "Let the fun begin!" Shouted Sonic as   
he handed Sally a knife and a surgery mask, "Let's play doctor!" Sally nodded and   
sharpened the knife on one of Sonic spines.  
Three hours of 'playing' left Amy with, no eyes, tongue, and brain dead other   
than that they had fun. "So what is my score?" Asked Sally looking at her handy work   
"100 great job!" Sonic replied, "No I mean 101." "Suck up." Sally said smiling at Sonic   
and then they both left.  
Chapter four: A new friend  
"Say Sally I think we need some help." Sonic said as they walked into their   
hideout "What do you mean?" Sally asked. "In the nut house I saw a two-tailed fox just   
as mental as me." The Hedgehog said as he put his mask up on the mantle, "I think he   
was moved to Blackfield Asylum on Angel Island." Sonic said as he sat on the couch.   
"Angel Island…I don't think we've been there." Sally said, "So, no need to hide because   
no one will know us." "Well make ourselves known after we get the fox." Sonic said as   
he dialed the phone to the airport, "Yes two for Angel Island. Ok? Goodbye…our plane   
leaves in three hours." Sally nodded and went to the truck.  
"This place is beautiful!" Sally shouted as she walked beside Sonic "Yeah." Sonic   
replied, "Now lets go to the Blackfield Asylum." Sally agreed and they both "borrowed"   
a truck. An hour later they arrived at the Asylum and they both went in and asked a guard   
where the prisoner Tails. "No I ant crazy! …What was that?" Wondered Tails as he laid   
in his cell, "…Blood hitting the floor?" "Yes, it is blood Tails." Replied a voice. To Tails   
surprise it was Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn "HOLY ****! SONIC AND   
SALLY HERE IN MY CELL! WHAT AN HONOR!" Shouted Tails as he walked over   
to his ideals, "So what brings you two to my cell?" "Well, we need a new partner and we   
have chosen you." Said Sonic pointing at Tails. For a minute Tails thought he was   
dreaming, two of the worlds greatest killers are willing to let him be their new partner,   
Tails pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming, which he wasn't. "Thank you!"   
Tails said as he walked over to Sally and kissed her hand, "My you have a lovely lady   
with you Sonic." "Uh, thanks." Said Sonic; "Shall we leave? Tails I have some   
equipment for you back at the hideout." They nodded and they left.  
  
The End…of is it?  
  
Please don't flame me! This is my first fanfiction. This is the first part of my series   
"Twisted Minds" so if you liked it please post up which character you would like to die   
in the next part. 


	2. Family comes First.

Hello this is The Impure Hedgehog and I don't own Sonic. And I want to thank Vincent   
Valentine for this idea.  
Twisted Minds  
Family comes first  
What fun Tails had when we let him outside. To tell you the truth I have never   
seen so many dead bodies in the same place at the same time before.  
Chapter 1: What fun  
"Tails do you ever get tired?" Sonic asked the psychotic fox as he drove a rail   
road spike through a couples chests. "…Nope." Tails responded as he started to   
decapitate another fox. "I still can't believe that you chosen me." Tails said as he ripped   
out another fox's heart out. "So…lets go back to our hideout." Sonic said as he stared at   
one of Tails many victims "Ok." Tails and Sally said. The group of killers went back to   
the truck and they drove off.  
"So Tails was that fun?" Sonic asked as his voice change his voice again. "Don't   
worry he has a mental problem." Sally sighed, "He REALLY needs a brain surgery."   
Tails nodded and continued to look at Sonic like he was insane (which he is). "So…Sonic   
when do we get to your place?" Tails asked as he finished this book he was reading.   
"Two more miles." Sonic responded with his normal voice, "What are you reading?"   
"…My Own Rapture." Tails answered as he continued to read. "Say I have read that it's   
good. We're here." Sonic said I he got out and stretched his legs. "About time." Tails   
muttered as he got out.  
Chapter 2: Tails what do you eat?  
"I'm hungry." Tails moaned as he entered their hideout, which to his amazement   
was finally furnished. "I know you won't think we live here." Sally said to the amazed   
fox, "So what do you want." Tails curled back due to embarrassment and he whispered it   
into Sally's ear. "…God." Was all that Sally said due to the fact se had a semi-weak   
stomach, "Sonic we have a cannibal here." Sonic eyes grew wide and he said, "Remind   
me NOT to ever cut myself again." "Say how about those cops Sonya and Manic?" Sally   
asked since she didn't like either one on them "Like I always say, family comes first."   
Sonic said with a grin. "You and Tails go I'll stay here." Sally said with a smile.  
"Let's go to the truck. (Note Tails never seen his real truck before)" Sonic said as   
he walked outside and to Tails surprise it was a ice-cream truck (of death). "How do you   
think I got all those kids in my house." Sonic said as he started his truck, "Oh, and here is   
an 'special' knife." Sonic said as he handed Tails a HUGE knife with a wavy blade. Tails   
smiled as he took the blade and said, "You are my idol! When I grow up I want to be like   
you!" {Kids.} Thought Sonic as he started his truck, "Get in." Tails jumped in and they   
took off down the road.  
Chapter 3: Hey brother! Hey sister what have you been up too?  
"So these guys your family?" Tails asked, as he looked at his book…again "Yes,   
we were a band until my mental breakdown." Sonic answered as he pulled out a picture   
of them when they were last together. "You miss them?" Tails asked as they parked at   
their house "I guess a little." Sonic answered as he got out his guitar; "This is what I   
played." "…We could play together." Tails said to the sad hedgehog "Thanks. I think   
Sally will like our performance." Sonic said as he pulled into their home. "Tails if you   
don't mind I would like to talk with them." Sonic said and Tails agreed and they entered.  
Sonic and Tails entered and Sonic shouted, "I'M BACK!" Then two very familiar   
people both somewhat a look a like. "SONIC! YOUR BACK!" Shouted Sonya as she ran   
and hugged her brother "SONIC!" Shouted Manic as he walked over and shook his hand,   
"So, what have you been doing?" "Nothing…just killing." Sonic answered and expected   
to see them freak out but they remand calm. "The band fell apart when you left." Sonya   
sighed and Manic nodded, "Just look in our rooms." Sonic did and went to Sonya's room   
first. Sonic nearly passed out when he saw the room had blood splatters on the wall and   
the odor of decaying bodies coming from under her floor and Sonic thought, {And I was   
going to kill them.} Then Sonic went to Manic's room and saw dead bodies hanging on   
ropes (Hopefully stuffed) and one body nailed to the wall with a bulls eye one its chest   
with knifes sticking in it and Sonic thought, {God**** I am PROUD!} Sonic picked up   
one knife and threw it and the body and it hit the target, {Well I haven't lost my touch.}   
Sonic then left and went back to see Tails tied them up and his knife out. "Tails, there is a   
fresh body in Manic's room." Sonic told the fox. Tails in reaction ran to Manic's room   
"So, it seems that you're not mad?" Sonya said as Sonic started to untie her and Manic   
"You guys want to hang with me?" Sonic asked as he now untied Manic.   
Chapter 4: Oh, Rouge  
"YES!" Sonya and Manic shouted. "Hold on don't Rouge live down the road?"   
Sonic asked and Sonya and Manic nodded, "Tails you feel like a snack?" Tails walked   
out and said, "Yeah…and that body was NOT fresh!" Sonic rolled his eyes and they all   
went to the truck. "Damn! You guys have a truck?" Sonic asked his family "We have a   
'modified' hot rod." Manic said with a mocking tone in his voice. Sonic laughed at him,   
he pressed a button, and it turned into a truck from hell (Sonic's perfect truck) "Now lets   
see this hot rod." Sonic said, "Ok." Manic replied as Sonya drove their car out and Sonic   
was stunned to say.  
Well after a while of showing off they drove off to Rouge's house. When they got   
there they all got out, walked to the door, and knocked "Coming!" Rouge shouted. When   
she opened the door, she saw the Sonic Underground band Rouge screamed and said,   
"Oh my GOD! I have all your albums!" Sonic blushed and said, "Uh, thanks but if you   
don't know we broke up and…you're DEAD!" Sonic shouted just as he voice changed to   
a psycho-killer. My god it was a blood bath, Sonya cutting her, Manic helping her, Sonic   
was watching the whole thing, and Tails starting to eat when they were finished. "Say,   
you know what?" Sonic said, "This makes us one big killing family." The others nodded   
and continued to mangle the body. After a few hours what was left was…you don't want   
to know then we went home. 


End file.
